Scarred They Push Onward
by Saria333
Summary: Everyone has their own struggles, and these kids are no exception. Scarred by their past experiences, they meet under unexpected circumstances. And they might just gain something from being stuck together for four years... Warning: the plot is not perfectly in line with original series, most of what I write about, we don't know. This is set two years after team RWBY joins beacon.
1. Patricia Aries

**Sooo… this is my first upload around here… There are some pretty good stories on this site that I've read… I hope you enjoy this fanfic that I have had fun writing and just coming up with in general. I love RWBY and it's probably my favorite anime out of all of the ones I've watched. I got this idea from reading other fanfic and how the own author's take on the characters, the plot, and adding in their own creative twist, plays out and is just so amazing, and I hope that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have had writing it :3 Now! enough of my useless banter and let's get on with the story!**

* * *

-Patricia Aries-

She was two when her parents died in a thievery that ended in murder. The White Fang infiltrators noticed her when they were getting ready to leave after killing her parents and taking what they wanted. The female ram faunus in the pair decided to have mercy on the Patricia and and convinced her partner to take the kid along with them. On the journey back, the faunus started seeing shadows of mystical creatures that they had never seen before. They thought they were hallucinating until they noticed that these shadows would only appear near the fire while the kid was asleep. They thought nothing of it until a scene that they knew well played out before them, one that the kid would never let them forget. The faunus thought it strange that shadows that shouldn't even be there, show something that actually happened and from a perspective they where they couldn't quite understand what was happening because it was so abstract.

When they got back, they reported a successful run, keeping the child a secret that they would only reveal to the scientists there. The captors got to the lab and inquired the scientist as to, "what the heck is this child?" The scientist was shocked into silence when he heard about the strange shadows that would replay a scene of murder and horror. He said that he had ideas but, he wouldn't be able to do anything until he had more information. He requested that they leave the child in his care for the time being. The two faunus captors walked away uneasily, for there were rumors that this scientist loved to use people for experiments and that either the patient didn't make it or they'd gone insane; never to return to society. Though they shrugged it off, saying that the kid would be better off finding the unknown limits of her semblance and expanding and exploiting them to become more skilled and stronger.

The kid did, in fact, become more skilled and stronger with her aura and semblance. Extremely skilled, to the point that her shadows looked like a black and white movie played before your eyes. But still, every night, soon after she'd fallen asleep, the same eerie, horrific scene of a murder played upon the walls with fear-inducing accuracy. The scientist continued to puzzle and puzzle about this phenomenon. The scientist did, however, notice that every day after a particularly more stressful "test" (experiment), the scene was more confusing and abstract, if one were to try to follow every single detail, they would surely go insane. It took the scientist years to figure out that the repetitive scene was Patricia's mind reliving the most horrific scene every toddler should never see, the murder of her parents, right in front of her face. The scarring thought that she was alone in the world, the distrust of all these who associated themselves with her parents' killers and many more.

Patricia slowly became a timid girl who was always on guard, like a puppy who'd injured them self and lashes out at all who come near, whether with medicine or more poison to kill her. Comforted only by her own conjurations from her semblance and the freedom to fly around her cage with wings created through her semblance. There was no warmth for her at the laboratory.

At 13, she started overhearing conversations between the scientists about a boss wanting to use her for some...assignments. At that point, her testings became more daring and realistic, only fueling the madness that had started to build up all those years ago.

After a year since the more vigorous training had started, she was sent on her first mission. The boss, for she had seen and heard the lady be called the boss within the past year or so, surprised her by,

1\. meeting her in the prep room face to face, this was definitely some sort of special treatment...

2\. holding up a pair of green-ish-baby blue coyote-like ears and a similarily coloured fluffy tail, out of the many other colour-coded faunus disguises to be found on the rack-lined walls of the room.

The boss smiled sickeningly and held out the pair of ears and tail for Patricia to put on. Patricia took the disguise and the boss then glided out the door.

Did she have to wear such colourful, eye-catching clothing~? Why did the boss keep putting her through such "creative" surprises that constantly put her life on the line? But since Patricia knew that she had to do the job or she'd be tortured, she put on the crazy get up as directed and and requested what her mission would be. Her orders were to attend Signal Academy as a normal student (if you can call a faunus normal in a group of humans) and record each night how the other students treat her. Whether it was friendliness or hatred, respect or contempt. Her captors wanted to know what the relationship between the humans and the faunus. After she'd been given her orders, she left to refill on dust and fix up her armor and weapons so that they'd be in good shape for whatever laid before her.

If she had thought that this would be an easy mission, she definitely didn't think that now...The boss had ordered that they just drop her off in the Emerald forest so that she could go find her way to the city herself. Why did they always do this to her? Without her daily therapeutic session to keep her even remotely sane, she struggled to keep her mind clear and alert. Always watching for aggressive Grimm that would try to kill her and end her mission. She had no contact with anyone, no one to call if she made a mistake.

This was suddenly a life or death situation. A do or die drill, that if she didn't act on instinct and use her dust and semblance the way she'd been taught by the scientist at the White Fang headquarters, that was it. She'd be dead. Patricia, though ravaged by insanity, managed to control it for long enough so that she could fight off the Grimm that were constantly tracking her and find her way through the forest, eventually finding the grand city of Vale, where she would find a couple members of the White Fang who would get her into Signal.

Luckily, Patricia managed to get into Signal within a year since the beginning of her mission. During that year, she became used to the disdain she recieved from her peers, they barely even tried to hide their opinions of her. But there was one girl who stood apart from all of the other students, accepting her for who she was, a faunus. Treating her like a normal person and ignoring the fact that she looked like a humanoid coyote. She referred to herself as Ruby Rose. Patricia learned that Ruby had an older sister who, from Ruby's description, sounded pretty awesome to have as an older sister. Patricia started to wish that he had had a sister too, or some kind of sibling to talk to and have fun with. Though she quickly pushed that from hr mind, sayng that she had no more family in the world, no hope of having a sibling.

Even though Patricia trusted Ruby more than anyone else she'd known, and Ruby had shown her more kindness than anyone else had, Patricia still couldn't rely on her. She still didn't trust her and just acted like she did for everyone else, feigning sanity, trust, happiness...

Half a year later, she looked over her reports and noticed that, overall, she had become a more civilized person who could sort of understand people and trust. That was when she decided her last report would happen that night. After handing in the report as usual, she snuck out of the place they were staying and found a rundown little place that she decided would hold her for the time being.

The next day during school, she asked Ruby if she could stay over at her place for a little while and said that her folks were okay with it.

The time she spent with Ruby's family made Patricia begin to notice just how much the White Fang had broken her, how much she had lost the chance to learn to love, to trust and to rely on family and friends. It was then that she decided to never make any contact with the White Fang again. But she kept the ears and tail, they'd started to grow on her.

That was four years ago, the day I decided to look at the world differently, the day I saw how much fun I was missing out on. I still do wear the ears and tail, in fact. They're pretty comfy...the tail's especially warm... Today, I leave for Beacon to join my friends in the lifetime job of being a huntress! To protect the world from the Grimm and other threats *cough* White Fang *cough*.

* * *

 **Whelp, I hope you guys enjoyed reading that...this is my first tme actually writing someting like this... Give me some tips on how to write the story better, like maybe frazing tips... Grammar natzis...I ask that you critisize my work and catch my spelling errors...please...I want to make this a good fanfic so that people will enjoy it... (^~^)**


	2. A New Life

**Chapter number two! If you haven't already guessed, Patricia will probably be the protagonist of this fanfic...yeah...I was going to post their back stories like how RoosterTeeth did the trailors, but...I thought better of it... Oh well! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

-A New Life-

Looking up at the blinding sun and down at the marvelous view of vale, I, Patricia Aries, rode on a magnificent ship headed to Beacon Academy. When they say this school houses some unique people, you better believe it. I was quite a range of weapons and armors. Colours, names and I overheard some interesting personalities. This was probably the most diverse place I had been in my life...This would be quite the interesting life to live here.

The person who grabbed by attention the most, was a super silent, almost "dark" person wearing a pure white cloak over what I think to be mail armor, covered in thick black cloth over each individual metal piece. They also had a beautifully crafted katana-like sword. I guessed that it was combined with some kind of ranged weapon, like a sniper-rifle, or maybe a bow that used dust-arrows? I was clueless. It had to be more complicated than just a katana...Otherwise I wouldn't feel such a dangerous aura coming from them...Like they'd be a terrible enemy to have.

I decided to lean on the window for a bit. Relaxing, before we learn what the professors want us to do next. I turned my head for a bit and saw a white and black streak fly towards the front of the ship. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen it as well, obviously, they had. Most of them had startled looks on their faces, expressing how I felt. A hologram of a woman in formal dress with blonde, curly hair in a bun and some hanging forward appeared. Wearing a purple coloured cape, with odd trails a long the bottom.

The old-ish lady introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, the secretary of Beacon Academy. She welcomed us to beacon a "prestigious" academy. Did she not even see the humanoid bird flying past the ship?! What was that thing, a faunus? Whatever, what can you do when there're ignorant people above you, who let others bend the rules.

Soon after my "little" inward explosion about the looseness of it, we arrived at the academy. Something told me it was in a fairly secret location. Probably the fact that we took an airship, after a really hard test of skill and bravery, and the fact that the school was surrounded by the Emerald forest, yep, this was a secret location for the school. Beacon, a "prestigious" academy.

On my way out, I accidentally walked into a leather wall and heard a scream. I'm not kidding, it screamed, like a girl. I looked up and saw the face of a potential friend. –Until she looked at me horrified and ran away. Was it my ears? What did I do~?! Then, as she ran away, I noticed her cute brown ears, and decided that she would be my friend. Not many faunus manage for get away from the White Fang like I had. I knew she would be a good ally to have.

Exiting the ship, I slowly took in the grandeur of the place. Wow, it is truly an amazing school. The main building looked like something out of a fantasy movie. A palace, that's right. A palace from…A movie about a grand wizard who granted peoples wishes…What was he called? Whatever, I'll try to remember later.

Anyway, at this point I had to find my way to the main hall for an important announcement, but first, I wanted to find someone…

* * *

 **That's right! Cliffhangers! Although…that one was kind of a sad one if you think about it…I've read books with a similar ending and I'm still not very happy with the author…oh well. This chapter was much shorter, but this time I spent a significantly less amount of time writing this because school and projects…but I felt I should release something. It's shorter 'cause I wanted to send out something good instead of rambles…not many people like to read rambles as books… Thank you for reading this chapter! I want to know what you guys think about this…maybe request a small thing that could happen in this series? I intend to write this until I find a suitable ending point…or until I feel it should stop…maybe you guys can tell me when that is. If you want to make a request, send a review or pm me.**


	3. Day One?

**Hello again! :D It's been more than a week...I know...But I was busy with projects and knowing how the last two went, this final one that I should be working on...is not getting done...I do like scrapbooking, but...I don't like talking about myself and what I learned in school. Oh well! On with the story, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was curious about what other buildings there were around, maybe like a cafeteria that I would find Ruby at since it was around lunch time. Knowing Yang, she'd probably already made a lot of friends, but I was kind of worried about Ruby. She was quite picky about who her friends would be...unless they were forced together...that's a different story, where the ending could be tragic. Oh why did I just think about that?! Now I'm worrying about her even more…

Luckily for me, not far into my trek from the main entrance Ruby, Yang, a girl with white hair with a blue hue, and a girl with black hair walked out of a building that I think is cafeteria.

"Patricia!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Ruby, Yang!" I replied, running over to them.

"Who's she? and why does she look a lot like Yang?" The girl in white said with an attitude of a snob.

Yang saved me from being interrogated by explaining that I was Ruby's friend from Signal. The girl in white seemed to understand and backed off for a bit.

"Ah! I almost forgot that you two probably don't know each other! Patricia, this is Weiss." Ruby pointed at the girl in white. "And the quiet person over there, is Blake." She pointed to the girl in black.

"I'm not quiet, I'm just...cautious. Y-you know how I am with people!" Blake replied, flushing slightly with a sheepish look, to Ruby's silly comment.

"Patricia, Blake's actually a good person, and really fun to hang out with...although we have had to track her down because she ran away, like the alley-cat she is." Ruby joked.

"Haha! It's nice that there's a faunus I know I can trust close by." I replied, noting the bow on Blake's head that twitched slightly when I said she was a faunus.

At that moment, Ruby pulled out an interesting piece of technology, tapped it a couple of times and suddenly had a face of shock on her face and said, alarmed, "Guys, we're gonna be late for class! See you later, Pat! You should probably go to the main hall for the newcomers assembly!"

"Where is the main hall?!" I yelled after her, but it was too late, she was already out of earshot. Disappointed, I made my way back to the big building I'd first seen when I arrived. I decided that was probably the most likely place for the main hall. Newcomers assembly? I guess I would find out when I got there.

When I finally made my way back to the main hall, it was almost dusk and the place seemed quite full. Soon after I had entered, the lady that had welcomed us to the academy during the ship ride here walked up to a mic that had been set up in the middle of a stage at the front of the massive auditorium. Looking around, I noticed a guy in a black cloak sitting on an overhang near the roof...wonder how he got there, it's like 10 feet off of the ground- unless he- no it couldn't be him, he might've just climbed up there using something. My attention snapped back to the stage when the lady- okay, I'm gonna be honest with you, I doubt anyone remembers what her name is after the humanoid bird that flew past the ship on the way here, I'm just gonna call her "the lady" until she says her name again.

The lady welcomed us to the academy and after a few words, hands the mic off to a man with grey hair and a surprisingly unreadable face who introduced himself as professor Ozpin. He gave us a few warnings about the dangers of the Emerald Forest, how you will die if you're not careful- no kidding- that we are here to become hunters and huntresses and that we should take this training seriously. After that, Ozpin just walked off the stage and Glynda then took over, explaining that we would be staying overnight in this hall. Then she said farewell and left.

We were staying here overnight?! I-I forgot a sleeping bag...or some kind of sleep thingy… Guess I'd be staying outside or something, it is more comfortable out there, I'll just get up early I the morning and it'll all be okay, right?

Not right. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who liked sleeping overnight in the Emerald Forest. I went over to a spot that looked nice and comfy to sleep in and found that it was taken, by the bird boy… Awkward right? I turned around and walked away to another tree close by and found the kid who had a katana snoring away peacefully. I went to find some other ditch or something that would be safe to sleep in overnight, then I heard a rustle behind me. I jumped a foot in the air, whipped out my gauntlets spun around in the air to face whatever had snuck up on me and landed solidly into a ready position. When I heard it speak.

"Oh! So you do have cat-like reflexes!"

"What, you think these ears and tail are for show?!" I retorted.

"Whoa, hostility much! I was just commenting on your show of pulling out your weapon. What are those? Clawed gauntlets topped with gems along the knuckles for extra punch? Pretty cool." It observed, smartly. Then I noticed that it was the bird boy who was napping in the tree I had checked earlier. "The name's Tenshii, for your information. And I am quite surprised that such an obvious person such as yourself would come to sleep in a place that, at night, would kill you if you were so careless to let people sneak up on you so easily."

"I'm just tired and want to get some sleep. So would you kindly stop bothering me?" I replied to his snarky comment earlier on, not bothering to hold back the hostility that showed in my voice.

"I like your words, but not your attitude."

"How is that relevant when I'm telling you to go away?!"

"I only listen to polite people." He smirked annoyingly. This guy was going to be a pain in the butt.

I stopped bothering to leave my comfort zone and talk to people. At this point, I don't care who comes after me later in the night, I won't hold back if alarms in my head go off. I calmly cleared my face of any emotion and politely walked away, looking for a tree that would keep me safe for most of the night.

Oh the irony...I knew I wouldn't be completely safe in the tree, I was right, It turns out. At around midnight, I was awoken by the howl of a beowulf, lovely.

* * *

 **Aaaaand cliffhanger numero dos! that's number two in spanish for y'all who don't know it. I hope to post another chapter soon, depends when I get to typing it up. I really enjoy writing this, and letting the characters just be who they want to be and watching it just play out before me, it's pretty cool. and thanks for reading not just one, but the two chapters that I wrote. And now you've read three (hopefully), unless you skimmed it, in that case, ...I don't know what to say... Anyway! Thanks again for reading this! Talk to you again in the next chapter...? whenever that comes out...? I really don't know...**


	4. Danger, Grimm

**Been a while, I honestly didn't think so many people would make the effort to read this fanfic...Let alone follow it...I hope you enjoy this one as well as the other chapters! I spent a lot longer on this one than the others, but that's only a small part of the reason it took so long to write. Enjoy this new chapter that I'm pretty proud of! :D**

* * *

Why did I always have to be annoyed by the weird people? I was already grumpy and having little to no sleep did not help. I got up expecting to see bird boy teasing the beowulf, but to my surprise, it was the other guy cloaked in black seriously fighting the thing, and 5 others...With just his katana. Why do I always come in contact with psycho people?! It does not help my state of mind. But I couldn't just let him go kill himself by going up against 5 beowulves, I had to help him. He only had a katana and he wasn't even using his semblance to help him! ...Though I had to admit that his katana looked pretty sharp and lethal.

I saw a beowulf circle around and sneak up behind him unawares. Chance! I leaped from my place in the tree and landed on its back, my fist digging into its armor and skin. With a quick slash to the base of the skull, the beowulf fell, soundlessly. Landing with a small 'whump'. The guy spun around to see what had happened, noticing me.

"Get away!" He yelled, his voice full of worry.

I replied by jumping over his head and, taking out the beowulf that had started to charge him while he was distracted, soundlessly replied "no" to his attempt to shoo me away. "Do you know how stupid you are, trying to take on five beowulves at once?! And then not noticing me coming up behind you until he fell? You're probably going to die sometime soon, if you don't die tonight."

Obviously shaken by my verbal punishment, he didn't notice the two beowulves who started to charge him from the side at that moment.

"Ugh! okay, you attack that one, and I'll attack this one!" I said, pointing to one beowulf, then the other. "Do that and we might survive with teamwork." I charged the beowulf I had selected as my target, easily dodging it's first couple slashes, then going for the base of its head again. Flipping over its head, swinging around in the air to see my target and went for it. I looked up right before my hand made contact with its head, seeing the idiot attempting a downward slash at the top of its head.

Once the beowulf was dead, I sprinted after the guy and decided that the safest and fastest way of finishing this would be to go around and come up from behind, attacking at the base of its head. Swiftly swiping and cutting it's head in one swift motion.

"What kind of idiot are you?! Don't you know that the top of a beowulf's head is the hardest part of its armor?" I scolded, landing in front of him and looking up at his face… The heck is this guy?! He's like, 8 feet tall!

I guess I was a little harsh with my way of talking, he looked like he was contemplating his failures and feeling extremely ashamed.

"...I guess I was a little harsh saying that. My name's Patricia, by the way." I apologised.

"Meh...I tend to become disoriented when someone comes to help me fight things… My name's Kurotsubana." He replied.

"That's a pretty long name, I'll call you...Kuro for short. So...why were you attempting to kill those beowulves?"

"Um...I felt like it? I don't know, it's just what I tend to do at night. I've been doing since I was a kid. I don't really know any life other than this."

"That's pretty odd. Why did you decide to come to Beacon then? Just wondering."

"I ran into the headmaster a while ago and he was really nice to me. He offered to let me into this school."

"uh-huh...Sounds pretty cool! Can you, uhh...not try to kill more beowulves tonight? I'd like to be able to sleep the rest of what is left of the night."

"I'll try not to, sorry."

"Well, have a nice rest then, if you can."

* * *

Crap, crap, crap I'm late! and in a bad mood... I can't believe how many more grimm that idiot boy attempted to kill. I only got, like, an hour of sleep. What is that guys problem?! Whelp, I guess I've gotta run to the meeting place...wait, where was that again? I think he told us to meet him at the clifftop, I'll go there, I guess.

Sure enough, I showed up just in time to grab the last launch pad and prepare myself to be flung into the air.

"Gaahh!" I yelled, my knees almost crumbled under the sudden weight of gravity in my successful attempt to become airborne. " Great start, legs." I muttered sarcastically, as I soared through the air, pulling my arms tight beside my body for extra speed. Shooting past bird boy, I caught a quick glance and noticed that he wasn't using his wings to help him fly, all he needed to do was spread his wings and fly. Interestingly enough, they were just a large lump underneath his black cloak.

"Sh-!" I almost swore before narrowly missing the trunk of a tree that would have thoroughly knocked me out. Well, I guess it's time to land now. Spreading my arms to slow me down, I spread my legs out in front of me to catch my self and roll into the ground a couple times to reduce my momentum. The impact was a little more than I was expecting and I smacked my head after the second roll. My knees didn't like me very much either. I tried to stand up and fell right back down, my legs buckling under the stress.

I obviously hadn't had enough sleep last night to be able to do this right now. I had efficiently attracted a pack of Ursai, great. I was not in the mood for this. Simply, I blew up a couple dust crystals and ran off while they were temporarily dazed.

Jeez, these grimm are really annoying. You just can't get away from them without some other species coming after you. First a pack of Ursai, now a Death Stalker. I officially hate this forest. Luckily for me, I really hadn't wanted to trouble myself with almost dying against one of these, so I had studied them extra carefully. Knowing its blind spots and where it would take one well placed explosion to effectively knock it out, I leaped, jumped, aimed, and fired. Kaboom, it shouldn't be threat for a good twenty more minutes.

Now, to make my way through this ridiculously hard to navigate through forest. I thought I heard a scream from above my head and looked up. Waddaya know, familiar faunus friend was falling head-first towards me at a dangerous speed. Freaking out, but keeping my insanity under control, I managed to catch her safely without getting her injured. Then I collapsed from putting too much stress on my bad leg, dropping her in the process.

"Thanks for catching me, I honestly thought I was gonna die there." The faunus said. "Oh, my name is Marron." She stated after a moment of silence.

"I'm Patricia, I guess this means we'll be partners for the next four years then." I replied. "I look forward to being friends with a fellow faunus."

"But you're not a faunus, aren't those ears and tail fake?"

I was stunned to silence for a minute, nobody had noticed before. "Wow, you're pretty observant."

"It comes with the packaged deal, along with degradation."

"I completely understand-" A rustle behind me caught my attention. "Aw, come on! I thought it would take them longer to find me. We gotta go somewhere else, that's a load of grimm that I didn't bother to completely kill and they finally caught up with me."

It was clear that I had scared her, oops. I grabbed her hand and started running as fast as I could, somewhat thankful for the chemicals that gave me extra speed, which had been injected into me while I was at the White Fang. Narrowly outrunning the grimm, we came to a large clearing with a bunch of ruins that looked like they had once been a grand temple, or some kind of battle arena? I had no clue, but that wasn't important right now. We quickly ran in, grabbed one of the small things on the many small columns and made our way back to the cliff as quickly as we could. Hoping that we would survive long enough to make it back to beacon and be put into our teams

* * *

 **Aaaand end! If you're reading this and you didn't just scim through this chapter, you actually enjoyed it, thank you! I really want to know what you guys think of this fanfic, maybe give me a couple suggestions on maybe something funny that could happen, I might include it... You never know...Talk to you in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Victories and Injuries

**It's been a while, hasn't it? That's probably because I was feeling lazy, or maybe this one is really good. I don't know, you guys decide by leaving what you think in a review. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Kurotsubana-

 _Darn...I woke up late...I hope Patricia got up in time, at least... Well, I remember needing to meet at the big cliff over-looking the emerald forest, I'll go there and see what happens..._

He started to make his way to the cliff, starving, obviously, he'd had no breakfast or some kind of morning meal. That definitely slowed him down. He made it to the cliff with time to spare, apparently, so he ran over to one of the stone blocks that were lined up and stood on it as he saw other people doing.

Ozpin then started giving instructions as Kuro saw Patricia sprint up towards the last stone block and seem to ready herself to be launched. So, naturally, he copied her and prepared himself to be launched in the air. _Shoot...I have no idea how to fly...Or at least how to control myself while flying...This is going to be quite the ride..._

He then realized just how much strength you had to have in your legs when you are suddenly flung into the air. Luckily, he managed to gain altitude without his legs collapsing beneath him. He looked around him hoping to get an idea on how to fly, noticing that either they would tuck their arms closely to their sides and keep their legs together, or spread out their arms and legs in an attempt to slow their decent. Kuro decided to tuck in his arms and legs since it seemed more exhilarating...That's when he knew he'd messed up.

As Kuro picked up speed, he realized he didn't know how to navigate or slow himself down. _Shoot...I should have thought this through...How do I dodge people?!_ He learned very quickly that it didn't matter whether or not you could dodge people, it mattered who you ran into. Kuro looked straight ahead in the direction he was going just in time to notice a large black cape smash into his face.

"Aghh!" The cape yelled in pain and anger, probably more anger than pain. "Why did you do that?!" Suddenly, they started descending in what felt like a wide circle to Kuro, he wasn't sure if it was controlled, or if they had started a free-fall... Kuro didn't care, he held on to the cape for dear life, hoping it would save him somehow. From what he could tell as they haphazardly fell towards the forest floor, there were trees flying by then harmlessly and it was really hard to hold on to the cape since it had an interesting way of falling down sharply, then rising up and catching air.

Finally, they reached the forest floor and Kuro looked up to see the face of the person who saved him.

"Thank- It's you!" Kuro exclaimed, wide-eyed in surprise. "The bird kid from all those years ago who ate my dinner..."

The bird kid cocked his head in confusion and said "I think you have the wrong person, I am not a bird kid."

"S-sorry, my bad. Well, My name is Kurotsubana, what's yours?"

"I'd rather keep that to myself when talking to the guy who almost got us killed."

"But you're the first person I have had eye-contact with since being launched into the air, doesn't that mean we're going to be partners in the same team for the next four years?"

"You don't have to perfectly abide by the rules, but since I respect the guy in charge, my name is Tenshii."

"That's an interesting name. Shall we make our way to the ruins, or whatever they are? I'm pretty sure that's where Ozpin said we would find the relics."

"Sure... I guess..." Tenshii replied, unsure. They set out to where the thought the ruins might be located in hopes that they would get there without much trouble. Much to their dismay, on their way to the ruins, they ran into a large group of various grimm that appeared to be chasing after someone. Completely ignoring the fact that there were two people just standing in shock right next to them, not moving. Easy prey to catch, right there, not fighting back, or running away!

Seeing how the grimm weren't attacking them, Kuro thought it would be a brilliant idea to try to attack them without catching their attention...Bad idea... Not only did he get the grimm to notice him, he got them annoyed. Most of them turned to face him at that moment and went after him, kuro would have died had Tenshii not decided it was time to spread his wings and fly- taking Kuro with him, of course.

"Gahh!" Kuro heard Tenshi gasp in pain as a woosh of air flew past his ears. Kuro started to panic, thinking something was wrong. "You idiot! Don't you dare move or I'll drop you, carrying you is as painful as it is already. If you wriggle anymore, I won't care if you die!" Tenshii threatened. Kuro got the message and stopped moving, trying to relax but he couldn't. Suddenly being able to fly like a bird is exhilarating, put that on top of a near death experience and it's even harder to relax. Somehow, Kuro managed to relax, but just barely.

"Thanks for not moving anymore, the ride should be fairly smooth from here to the ruins-" But just as Tenshii had finished saying that, a nevermore decided that was the time to strike, going straight for the middle of Tenshii's left wing.

"Wahhh!" Kuro screamed in surprise as Tenshii took a barrel-roll to the right to dodge the nevermore. "I thought you said this was going to be a smooth ride!"

"It was, until the nevermore decided to kill me! I'll have to try to lose it or make uninterested in us anymore! Our best bet though, is to land back of the ground and hide in a tree or something for a while!"

"Okay! Land in that tree over there!" Kuro agreed, pointing to a particularly large and thick tree to their left on the ground.

Tenshii adjusted his course and began to land over in the tree. "Kuro, it's going to be a rough landing!"

"Why?!"

"I've never flown with someone before!"

"Why didn't you think about that before picking me up?!"

"Would you hav expected an emergency landing caused by a nevermore?!"

"Poi-" Kuro was cut off when they smashed into the tree, painfully. "Owww..." But he wasn't able to say anything more when his vision blacked out.

* * *

"-ro! Kuro!" Kuro heard a female voice as he woke up.

"Mom...? Am I... Dead...?"

"Good, he's regained consciousness." Kuro heard a very familiar and official voice.

"Oz...Pin...? You're dead... Too...?"

"Heh heh, no. You're alive. You were out for a few days though." Ozpin chuckled.

Kuro sat up and saw Patricia, Tenshii, Ozpin and another girl sitting around his bed.

"You're lucky bird boy was there to catch you when you fell." Patricia explained. "He said he carried you to the ruins and grabbed an artifact and then he flew you straight to where we were meeting. It was quite comical when he dragged you up on stage as Ozpin was announcing the teams."

"...What team am I on?" Kuro asked.

"You're on team KMPT (krumpet), you, Marron, Patricia, and Tenshii. You're the captain." Ozpin said.

"Welcome aboard capin'!" Patricia playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Kuro face-planted into the bed. "Oops, guess I used a bit too much strength."

"Hahah. Capin' over here needs his rest, you guys go set up you're dorm room, I'll send him over to you later." Ozpin ordered.

Patricia and Marron left the room, but Tenshii stayed behind with a face that looked like it wanted to talk to me.

* * *

 **That's All Folks! Come back again soon to see the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it in a review or pm, it would be nice. I have no idea when the next chapter will be finished and posted.**


	6. New People and Problems

**So, here's the sixth chapter that I've written so far. I know it's really short, but it took a while...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-Patricia-

I have no idea what they want to talk about...Bird boy stayed behind, what does he need to talk about with Kuro? Better yet, why was Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon concerned about Kuro? None of the other students got special treatment like that. I heard that some even died during that test, yet Ozpin didn't pay any attention to them. That Ozpin guy is weird... Was it a closer relationship with them, or does he actually pick favourites?

"Patricia?" I was brought out of my train of thought when my team mate called my name. "You seem to be concentrating a lot... What are you thinking about? It seems important."

"It's nothing Marron, I was curious about some things. I tend to get lost in thought a lot." I said, dodging the subject.

"Let's get back to our dorm room and clean it up for when Kurotsubana comes, now that he's conscious." Marron suggested.

"That's a good idea, let's go."

* * *

-Kurotsubana-

He sat there, Ozpin staring at him. "I guess you found my school again, Kuro. Welcome back. It's too bad you missed the opening ceremony since you were unconscious." Ozpin chuckled. "It seems that whenever I run into you, you're either almost dead, or close to being killed."

"It wasn't my choice, honestly. Bird boy thought he would be able to successfully land on a tree that suddenly came up in front of us. It was quite an experience."

Tenshii looked quite offended at that remark. "You just blacked out because of how weak you are. Oz-" Tenshii was cut off.

"I'll speak with you later, Tenshii. Right now, I think you should show Kurotsubana where your dorm room is. Help him get to know his team mates."

Tenshii reluctantly shut his mouth and left the room, Kuro followed.

* * *

-Patricia-

"Oh! Hello Kuro and bird boy." I chirped in surprise when they walked in the door. "Hey Kuro, what do you think of the room?"

"I'm not one for details, so I don't know, but I do kind of like it." He answered, unsure.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Tenshii growled, clearly annoyed about the nickname he'd been given. "Why do you call me that, anyway. How am I a bird?"

"Well, you've got wings-"

"What makes you think that? The large lump on my back? Is it because always wearing a cloak is suspicious? Kuro does it too." Tenshii angrily defended himself. Suddenly, Tenshii put on a calm face and just walked out of the room.

"Ozpin told him to introduce you to me..." Kuro said, bewildered.

"Since Tenshii has clearly given up on that task, say hello to Marron Moonwhisper." I said, pointing at my partner. "She kinda...fell from the sky...it was an interesting introduction, I must say."

"Hello, Marron." Kuro extended a hand and Marron shook it, cautiously.

* * *

 **Just gonna say something now, I know as much about Tenshii as you guys probably do, maybe a bit more...So that scene sort of surprises me too... I have no idea what'll happen next, like you guys. So look forward to the next chapter! ;)**


	7. Arousing Suspicions

**Been a while... Here's the new chapter... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-Patricia-

Waking up late for class is not a nice way to begin the semester...and then there is Kuro who needs help catching up for the first three days of school that he spent unconscious...ugh...so much to worry about...Which brings me back to the thought that Tenshii didn't come back after he exploded and walked out the door last night...So far, this year is looking good. I just wanted to make a nickname for him, why was he so bothered by it? Being a bird can't be that bad...Can it?

"Three people with overly-high-tech devices and no one set an alarm?!" I practically shrieked as we rushed to prepare for classes which we couldn't afford to be later for than we already were.

"I thought you would do it, since you're usually the one who remembers these things..." Marron replied, stating the obvious.

"I would've remembered, had I not been preoccupied with Tenshii's explosively sensitive personality. Where did that kid go?!" I yelled as my voice quickly grew in aggravation. "Doesn't he know how important it is to show up for class?!"

"Please calm down, Patricia…" Kuro basically whimpered in fear of my angry temper. "I think we should all just calm down and get to class so that I can begin to catch up on all the work I missed."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied, sighing and slowly releasing my pent up anger. "Let's go to class."

* * *

We slowly, but surely got to class almost an hour late and exhausted. When we walked in, the professor simply scolded, "you're late!" Then let us sit down as if understanding our problems when he saw only three of us walk in. I saw his mouth move a bit before he went back to the planned lecture for the rest of the class, he clearly knew something.

"If you're wondering what he murmured before going back to teaching, he said something along the lines of, 'there's always one…' " Marron whispered to me as we sat down in our seats. You know, sometimes it really is nice having a faunus around. They're very perceptive, seeing how she saw the suspicious look on my face when I saw the professor's mouth move and she heard what he'd stated under his breath. Well, Marron is, anyway.

* * *

-Kurotsubana-

 _Ugh...so much work piles up when you're unconscious for three days...Where do these teachers get all these new ideas for homework?!_ Kuro thought as the end of the last class of the day slowly drew near and more work was assigned for him to bring back to class the following day. Tenshii still hadn't shown up to any of the classes and Kuro was beginning to be concerned for the wellbeing of his team mate, but Patricia was just pissed that he would have the nerve to ditch them like that. Her main topic during lunch was about how much nerve Tenshii had to just walk out of the door and not come back, after exploding at them.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Patricia immediately got up and was clearly preparing to speak something and take leadership of the team (as usual) and make a decision that would take up all their time they usually had to do homework.

"Okay, who else here thinks that we should go and find Tenshii!" Patricia asked, well, not asked but more demanded, a better word would be commanded, actually. Kuro had the face of completely expecting this, and very clearly annoyed with the way things were turning out.

"Patricia, since Kuro is team leader, I think we should ask his opinion first and let him make the decision." Suggested Marron, showcasing her talent of stating the obvious yet again.

"Honestly, since I know you're going to drag us along no matter what I say. I'll sacrifice my time for studying to look for Tenshii if it means that you two do most of my homework when we get back." Kuro stated, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Really? Only that? Okay. When would you like to leave?"

"No, Patricia! I don't want to do his homework!"

"What's wrong with a little work after we get our team mate back? I don't see any harm in that."

"Patricia's right, it'll seem like nothing after all of the trouble we'll go through to get Tenshii back. Especially if he's still upset about last night…"

"Yeah, what's up with that? We only called him bird boy, it's not like he actually is a bird… Right…?"

They stood there in awkward silence as Kuro and Patricia stared at each other, debating whether they should say anything or not. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Doctor Oobleck walked up to him and started saying things too quickly to decipher.

"Sorry Doctor, what was that?" Kuro asked, trying to sound polite.

"Well, uhm. You see, Professor Ozpin would like to see you in his office. It's about the, uhh… The incident."

"Okay…?"

"Very well then, follow me!" Doctor Oobleck then grabbed Kuro by the arm and zoomed down the hallway towards the elevator to get to Ozpin's office.

* * *

-Patricia-

"That was a little weird…" I muttered as kuro seemingly flew backwards down the hallway.

"Does this mean Kuro won't be coming with us? And what did Oobleck mean when he said 'the incident' ?"

"Marron… Why don't we just get started on Kuro's homework, okay?" I tried to change the subject, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Are you and Kuro hiding something from me? What actually happened on the day of initiation?"

"Just like Tenshii said, he jumped from a tree with kuro, hoping to land it, but Kuro grabbed his arm at the last second out of fear from the Nevermore. Due to the sudden shift in weight, Tenshii lost his balance and barely saved himself while Kuro smacked his head on the ground."

"But wouldn't his aura have protected him?"

"Well, yes… But…"

"But, what?"

"Let's just go find Tenshii, okay? Tenshii will tell you later, I'm sure of it."

"Okay…" Marron agreed, but I could easily notice the suspicion in her voice. Things were not going to go well for a while.

* * *

 **Yay! A longer chapter! Writing is hard... but fun... Look forward to more... Please tell me how I'm doing... I asked some friends, but they gave me a hard time... Send reviews on how good my cliffhangers are! Just kidding, I hope you you enjoyed!**


	8. Unknown Conversations

**I'm back! With another new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had a crazy summer and no time to work on it, there was also writer's block to deal with... But that doesn't matter anymore because it's finished! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

-Patricia-

 _This is going to be a pain…_ I complained to myself. _It's hard enough just trying to get Tenshii to co-operate with Kuro, but now I have to keep Marron in the dark? Purposely?! What was Tenshi's problem, anyway. There's nothing wrong with being a bird, is there? I was forced to dress up as a faunus for half my life… Then it just kinda grew on me…_

"Uhm… Patricia?" Marron asked, nervously.

"What is it?" I replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"H-how long do you think it's going to take to find, you know, Tenshii?"

Apparently, I wasn't calm enough with my reply.

"It depends on how angry he was at us… And how willing he is to come back…"

"I-is that uncertainty…?"

"I don't even know if he'll talk to us, much less come back."

"You have a point…" Marron agreed, acknowledging the uncertainty of the situation. "Where do you think we should search first?"

"I sort of have an idea… but I don't think he'll be there… To save on time, why don't we split up and look for him? We'll cover more ground that way."

"Okay." Good, she took the bait. Now I can search for him more freely.

Waving goodbye, I turned and walked through the hallway towards Professor Ozpin's office, then I took a hard right, exiting the building through the front entrance. I didn't check to see where Marron went, I was pretty sure that she would just go the opposite way from where I went. Now, time to investigate.

* * *

-Kurotsubana-

It wasn't everyday that someone got dragged to Ozpin's office by Dr. Oobleck, it was quite a head-turner for the crowd of students who gathered from the noise of Kuro's fairly audible screaming in confusion and shock.

"Why am I flyiiing?!" Kuro yelled in shock as Dr. Oobleck tore through the hallway at record speed, for Kuro, at least. Not slowing down, he whipped around into the elevator that would take them to Ozpin's office. The stop was about as smooth as the start. Smashing into the back wall of the elevator from excess velocity. "Oww… Think you coulda made that stop a little smoother?" Kuro complained, after having been peeled off of the now dented elevator.

"My apologies, Kurotsubana. Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so? Honestly, I don't know if I could survive another ride like that."

"Well, there's always time to build up our defenses, isn't there? Oh, look, here we are at Professor Ozpin's office!" The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a semi-circular desk with a chair facing away from them. The floor featured a clockwork collection of gears, set into a peculiar design that made you think that maybe they were used for something, but then re-thinking it, you assume it's just tinted glass, only there for decoration.

Kuro looked up just as Ozpin turned around in his chair to reveal a smug smile, seemingly all-knowing, but wishing to be told what happened. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the nearly empty desk, he motioned for Kuro to come closer.

"How are you today, Kuro?"

"I-I'm fine, thankyou." Kuro stammered.

"How was the ride here?"

"A-a little nerve-wracking, but I survived the flight." Kuro managed, slowly regaining his past familiarity with Ozpin.

"Haha, Oobleck does have a tendency to scare people the first time he takes them anywhere. Please, have a seat." Ozpin motioned towards a chair that Kuro hadn't noticed before. "You must be tired after your journey here."

"Not much of a journey though, I must say." Kuro replied, taking a seat.

"Oobleck, I request that you leave us now. You have a class to attend to, don't you?"

"Oh, yes! You are right, Mr. Ozpin! I shall be leaving you now, good day!" Oobleck exited the room, leaving Ozpin and Kuro to talk in private.

* * *

-Patricia-

 _Running through the woods never seemed this hard before, maybe I was just paranoid that he would jump me. He wasn't_ that _mad, was he? I hope not… I mean, it was just a little teas-_

I didn't finish my thought because I was suddenly knocked out.

-Tenshii-

"Sh**!" He hissed under his breath as he realized what he had just done. He didn't know the tactic he'd learned from Salem would be this effective. _I hope she's still alive…God knows if I killed her, she fell too easily…Now, do I take her back to the school and leave her in our dorm? She might have slight amnesia. I guess I'll keep her out here for a little while, just to make sure she doesn't try anything._

* * *

-Marron-

 _Where is Patricia?! She promised she'd be back here half an hour ago! She would never forget to come back on time! Maybe she got into trouble…? Nah, she wouldn't let that happen to her… wouldn't she?_ Marron stood there, silently panicking about the whole situation and running multiple situations through her head, wondering if any had happened to her. Then suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Kyaaa!" Marron shrieked in fright, jumping backwards into something solid that grunted under the sudden impact.

"Oof! Man, you can jump back, my stomach hurts now."

"K…Kuro…?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where's Patricia?" He said, clutching his stomach which was still recovering.

"I…I don't…know…She said she would be here half an hour ago, but she hasn't shown up"

"Well, if something has happened to her, we shouldn't worry. She _is_ the most responsible on our team. We should expect her back in time for classes tomorrow, why don't we go get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Yeah… That sounds like a good idea." After a few moments she added, "What did Ozpin want to talk with you about? You seem a little… different… More… confident?"

"It was just a little chat about the past, I'll talk about it later, where there aren't any prying eyes and ears."

* * *

 **And again, I meet you at the end of the chapter! I will hopefully get another few chapters out before the end of the year, but that will all depend on how much time I have available to sit down and think about where this whole thing is going. But there WILL be another chapter, you can count on that.**


	9. The Truth?

**Been a while, I'm back in the writing business though! If people even read this anymore, I'd be surprised, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Two days later-

"Where are they?!" Kuro raged, slamming his fist on a desk in the corner of their room. "It's been two days of nothing! Patricia would never let this happen!"

"And you still haven't explained to me why Ozpin keeps calling you to his office, what is going on?" Marron said, her confusion slowly turning to anger.

"My chats with Ozpin...are not for outsider's ears."

"Oh really, and what about Tenshii overreacting from being called bird boy, what's that all about?" Marron was fuming now. "It's been three days! If it was really just a silly tease, he wouldn't have disappeared for this long! Patricia too…"

Kuro looked as if he was going to snap back, but thought better of it and sat down, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know… I just… I don't know how to explain what's going on right now. I'll tell you the reason behind Tenshii's annoyance, but no more than that."

"I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that for now."

"You see, during the entrance examination, Tenshii…was the reason I lived through that horrid thing. He…is a faunus from a distinct line, bearing what seem to be nevermore wings on their back."

"How do you know all this?"

"Why do you question my knowledge, you don't know what I did before coming to Beacon."

"True… " Marron backed off, not wishing to anger him more.

"As I was saying, he is a faunus, with wings, which are only found in that particular line. Most of his family take pride in their wings, but he finds them a burden, something he wishes to get rid of, because of their symbolic history in prophecies. Does that clear the whole 'bird boy' thing up for you?"

"Yes, thankyou."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which opened to reveal a Patricia who promptly collapsed in the doorway.

* * *

-hours later in the hospital-

"Will she be okay…?" Marron almost whimpered.

"Most likely. She's a strong girl, not many would have survived an attack like that." Ozpin observed, noticing some familiarities in the wound pattern, which led him to mumble, "So it was that technique, hmm…"

"You know what happened to her?" Kuro questioned.

"I have an idea…but it's very unlikely, not many are able to do anything anywhere near this level of damage."

"Professor Ozpin…" Marron started, then stopped, considering something.

"What is it, Marron?"

"Do you think...Maybe, Tenshii was involved in this?"

"Hmm… There is a possibility, but I highly doubt that kid could do anything of this scale."

That comment just made Marron worry more. "That doesn't really answer my question, he could have easily gotten someone else to do it for him."

"No, he couldn't have. He is not one to ask strangers for help, that's why I said it was highly unlikely, unless…" Ozpin's voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" Kuro butted in.

"I am not completely sure of what happened, so I won't raise suspicions. Just be happy that Patricia is alive and slowly healing." Ozpin stated, signaling the end of the discussion. "You guys can stay here until she wakes up, I'll tell your teachers why you aren't in class. Also, please notify me when she wakes up. Immediately." His voice adopting a serious tone. "I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your time at Beacon!" Ozpin finished, going back to his slightly cheery expression from before.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin!" Marron said, cheering up.

With that, Ozpin stood up, and left the room. Marron and Kuro looked over at their wounded teammate for a while, simply staring, letting the shock sink in. Their friend wasn't going to heal, at least not as easily as Ozpin made it seem.

* * *

 **If you read to the end, I congratulate you, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
